


I Summon a Demon.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [49]
Category: 10 Billion Wives (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Les Yay, Satanic imagery, Teenage girl summons a demon?, edgy™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Lucy Clive isn't your average teenage girl.Whilst most girls go out, or watch Netflix, or listen to P!ATD on a Friday night, she goes to her local graveyard in an attempt to summon a demon.The result isn't what she expects.





	I Summon a Demon.

**Author's Note:**

> The second 10 Billion Wives oneshot, this time inspired by the Oni Wife.
> 
> I made it gay because why the hell not.
> 
> TW- Satanism, Satanic Rituals, cutting (brief mention at the end, ritualistic and not for the purpose of self harm), blood, demons, use of knives, dark themes throughout.

It was Walpurgisnacht, and Lucy Clive could already feel the magic pulsating through the air. With a copy of her idol Anton LaVey' s book, The Satanic Bible, in one hand and a lighter she stole from her brother in the other, she stood before a crudely sketched out Satanic circle at her local graveyard with a grin on her face. Her plan for the night was not one that typical teenage girls would have on a Friday night. Typical teenage girls went out with their friends, or stayed out and watched movies on Netflix, or locked themselves in their rooms listening to Panic At The Disco for hours on end. Lucy wasn't going to do any of that.

She was going to summon a demon.

The girl drew a knife from her backpack after setting down the book in the centre of the circle. Holding it up above her head, she slammed it into the book, a jolt of pleasure stirring in her gut at the sound of the blade tearing into paper. Quickly racing around the circle lighting her ritual candles, she stepped back just before the clock struck 3. The Witching Hour.

**BONG! BONG! BONG!**

A strange rumbling sounded deep underground before an enormous beam of what looked like fire burst from the damp earth, shooting up high into the sky. An invisible force caused Lucy's dark hair to whip around her face, black skirt billowing out behind her. Her smile morphed into a grin, then into wild, manic laughter as a silhouette rose from the light...

And then everything stopped. The graveyard was deathly quiet, nothing changed whatsoever from the ritual other than the addition of another person. The being got unsteadily to its feet, gazing out with a piercing red gaze to the human which had summoned it from its eternal slumber.

Lucy stepped forwards, head held high. She would not bow to a demon. The demon in question, however, did not look how she expected. Rather than a tall, muscular red skinned entity with the head of a goat and the heart of a stockbroker, she was faced with a feminine looking humanoid with short, choppy jet black hair and bangs which cast a deep shadow over her eyes so that only the shocking red burst through. Her clothes were rather monochrome, torn at the edges with an apron covering her form, and in one pale hand was the ritual knife.

Without any further hesitation, Lucy drew the key item to winning the demon's trust out of her backpack. A mask, elegantly carved and painted to have a terrifying face, with golden horns protruding from the top. A gift for the demon. Lucy approached the entity with confidence, fixing the mask securely over her face. The demon remained silent the entire time. Then, with the mask in place, it spoke.

"Free me from my curse, human, and I shall grant you one wish." Her (Lucy was fairly certain that it was female) voice was slow and gravelly with sinister undertones, the kind of voice you'd imagine your murderer to have. But Lucy wasn't afraid of any demon.

"I shall do whatever it takes." The demon extended the knife to the human, and she lifted her wrist to the blade. One cut, and the blood which spurted out sealed her fate.

The blade sliced open her skin and the warm blood which oozed out burned to the touch, heating up the blade in a crimson glow.

The deal was done. Now, all Lucy had to do was save this demon from her eternal curse. She needed the demon to fall in love.

Easier said than done.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- Oni Wife.
> 
> Original Number- 278.


End file.
